A large number of devices have been developed for the purpose of assisting with the donning of foot coverings. These devices are intended to help those who are injured, disabled or prevented for some reason from putting on their socks unassisted.
Sanger, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,097, describes a stocking installer with a solid handle affixed to the rear of the device.
White, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,720, discloses a hand operated spreader device for application of elastic stockings.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,774 Moscato shows a flexible stocking spreader device powered by an electric motor.
Leland, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,066,194 and 4,284,216, discloses a device for assisting in the donning of a sock or like foot covering. The device is comprised of a wire like handle connected to a pair of sock expanding and holding members. The device is inserted in the sock and the sock expanding and holding members are spread using the handle to engage the sock. The handle is then used to install the sock over the foot. A similar wire frame device for installing stockings is described by Maier et al. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,424.
Liden, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,889, discloses a manually operable device to help those who cannot bend at the back, waist or knees don socks, shoes and pants. The device includes a handle and a plastic shovel used to apply socks. Use of the device requires the foot to be raised off the floor and inserted in the shovel while the device is held in place above the floor. This requires a certain amount of balance and dexterity.
Banting, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,909, discloses a manually operable device for applying socks or the like made of a flexible sheet material. The device is comprised of a flexible sheet material with two diverging edge formations on the toe portion and a flexible hinge segment between the toe and heel portions. The device is inserted in a sock and a thread is used to pull the device over the foot to install the sock.
Many of the prior art devices are somewhat complicated to manufacture and to use. None fully disclose all of the features and advantages of the present invention, which include extremely simple construction and the ability to place the installer flat on the floor for insertion of the user's foot. The user can then pause with the foot and installer resting on the floor for as long as desired before proceeding to pull the sock over the foot and up the leg. This allows those individuals with problems balancing to easily use the present invention and is a significant improvement over the prior art.
A further advantage of the present invention is the ease with which it is able to comfortably rotate around the user's heel while carrying the foot covering. Another advantage of the present invention is its ability to remain attached to the foot covering after the open end of the foot covering has been installed over the heel, thus enabling it to draw the foot covering up the leg of the user. A still further advantage of the present invention is the ease with which it is removed from the foot covering without the actuation of any controls or fasteners after the foot covering is in place on the users leg and foot.